


Can't Keep Going

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Connor was a second son to Hank, Depression, Ending it all, Gen, Hank barely talks, Hank drinks away his feelings, Hank kills himself in the end, Happy Hank kind of, Loss, Mentioned of Cole, Mentioned of Connor, Mostly third person, Numbness, Oneshot, Pain, Sad Ending, Sad Hank, Sadness, Suicide Hank, crying hank, depressed hank, disbelief, mention of suicide, shitty description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Hank couldn't believe it. No matter how many times he closed his eyes and reopened them, he still sees Connor dead. The revolution was a fail. He sat there numb, angry, and lost. He looked at the picture of Cole before facing the TV, he hears nothing. Just endless ringing before darkness...He gets up after blacking out and goes to the fridge and takes out a few beers before his gun. Emptying the chamber but one bullet. The drinks keep coming before a gunshot echoes the dark night. After all, what is the point of living if everything and one you loved is gone





	Can't Keep Going

The snow started to pick up as Hank finally made it home. He waited all night and part of the morning for Connor but no sign of the android. Hank kept the panic attack rising at bay as he walked home. He greeted Sumo (more like Sumo greeted Hank by nearly knocking the man down from excitement). Hank looks around, "Connor? You here?" He hoped Connor would appear from the corner and apologize for leaving his old ass out there but nothing. He looked down at Sumo who gave him a look of "where is he?" Hank sighed, taking off his coat and shoes before sitting on the old couch. "I wish I knew, boy." He replied to Sumo who jumped up on the couch and laid more on Hank. Hank reached over to grab the remote to the TV and turned it on. Maybe Connor was busy now, maybe the revolution ended and androids were free. He wanted to believe that as he turned to the news

"It seems it's all over. The army took down most of them but one who made a stance before shooting itself. It seemed as if it said something but we were not able to catch what it said. All we know is it smiled and brought a gun under its chin and fired"

Hank sat there, eyes wide and his jaw opened. He blinked, watching as he sees Connor coming onto the platform. True to the reporter's words, he can't hear what Connor is saying but he knows Connor is talking about him. He can see his name formed from his lips before he gave a small smile then nothing. All he hears is ringing. No gunshot, no impact when Connor went down, nobody screaming. Just that ringing in his ears. He paused the TV, hoping it would pause his life right there and then but he covers his head and lets out a scream. Pain, anger, loss. Memories of Cole, memories of the accident, memories of hearing his son was dead. Cole would've loved Connor and Connor would've loved Cole. Hank would've been a proud father of two boys but nothing. His sons were dead. He broke down crying, his voice raw from him screaming for who knows how long now. He was cold yet hot yet unable to feel what he felt. Everything was mashed together before all he saw was darkness...

When Hank woke up again, it was dark out. He barely remembered why he was here and not with Connor before his mind clicked, Connor was dead. His breath hitched as that anger and pain boiled up. It was hard to breathe, to think, he wanted a drink, or five. He wiped his face and gets up off the floor and to the kitchen before taking out a few bottles of beer and sitting on the table. Drinking helps (not), as one bottle soon turned to two and his mind started to fuzz a little. He thinks back to when Connor jumped through his window to find him drunk and passed out. Walking in on him with this moment. If only he had his gun now...

By the fourth bottle he was bitter and angry. Memories flood his mind here and there but none he can seem to get a grip on and know what they were. He plays with the last bottle, lost in darkness. He looks back at his coat, knowing his gun was there. He gets up, stumbling a bit to stand straight much less walk over without falling and knocking himself out from impact. He held onto the wall as he fishes his gun out and back to the table. He stares at his gun for a moment before he opens it and watches as bullets come out of it before lacing one back in. "You never seem to fail me..."

He takes a drink from the fifth bottle before he puts the gun up against his head and pulls the trigger before another sip

Memories of the accident fills his mind. Cole bleeding badly and not responding. Him begging to take Cole first

Another click and another sip

Another memory, of him being a depressed fucker. His wife long gone and his only company his dog, his beer, and his gun

Another click, another sip

Connor soon fills his mind. Helping him, dealing with him, making him a better person. Dare he say, Connor slowly awakened the dead man inside of him. He can say Connor was his second son. His throat burned as did his eyes as soon he realized he was crying. He closed his eyes as he let his mind wonder. Him, Cole, Connor, and Sumo. Laughing, smiling, being one happy family. He smiled at the memory as he brought the gun up against his head and pulled the trigger. This time a gunshot was heard...

He will meet his sons once again


End file.
